Paper Plane
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Selama tiga tahun Naruto dan Hinata menjadi sex friend belaka, tanpa pernah ada kata cinta dari mereka berdua. Namun Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Naruto sendiri? NaruHina, TWO SHOOT/ Complete/Rate M for Save/
1. Chapter 1

Story: Paper Plane

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Paper Plane© Akari Yuka

Rating: M for Save

Genre: Romence, Drama

Pairing: Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto(18 tahun), Hyuuga Hinata (18 tahun)

Warning: AU, Typo, Misstypo, OOC, DLDR!

.

.

.

_Hatiku selalu menderita setiap kali aku melihatmu_.

Tiga tahun…

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, benarkan? Ah, lebih tepatnya tiga tahun dua bulan dan sepuluh hari, namun Hinata masih tidak dapat mengetahui kapan hubungan yang luar biasa ini dimulai. Tidak, bukan tidak tahu, tapi ia tidak yakin bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi. Mungkin ini yang disebut takdir –hal yang selalu Neji, sepupunya itu katakan padanya-, atau ini hanyalah salah satu rencana Tuhan dalam hidupnya. Namun ia tidak pernah keberatan, bahkan ia mensyukuri hal itu.

Apakah ini sebuah kesalahan? Atau hanyalah salah satu permainan yang mengisi hari-harinya? Atau seperti yang diperkirakan Naruto, mereka telah jatuh terlalu dalam hingga telah menjadi candu bagi mereka?

"Mmmhhh…"

Perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar suara lirih yang berasal dari pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tampak menggeliat dan menggosok matanya sebelum menguap. Tubuh _tan_ yang hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut itu berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sementara Hinata hanya melihat semua tingkah pemuda itu dalam diam, walau seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Ti-Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun… Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, itu saja."

Jawaban itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan, tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hampir setiap malam Hinata terjaga dari tidurnya, dan tidak mampu tidur lagi, tidak dengan pemikiran-pemikiran yang selalu terlintas di otaknya.

"Oh, begitu," gumam Naruto dan ia kembali menguap, "tidurlah, Hinata. Kita harus pergi ke sekolah besok pagi."

Hinata kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur sekarang," balasnya. Ia membetulkan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto dengan posisi membelakangi sang Namikaze muda. Naruto menghela nafas sebelum kembali berbaring dan menuju ke alam mimpinya, sama sekali tidak menyadari Hinata yang masih terjaga. Ia tidak mampu menutup matanya sekalipun ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Dan saat-saat seperti inilah, kenyataan bahwa mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih kembali menghantam pikirannya.

Mereka berdua, sejujurnya, sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan asmara apalagi cinta. Mereka hanyalah teman dalam hal _seks_, atau lebih tepatnya hubungan mereka hanyalah _sex friend_ belaka. Dulu, mereka adalah sahabat yang bersama sejak mereka kecil, tapi semua itu berubah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Ketika semua kegilaan ini dimulai, ketika persahabatan murni mereka berubah arah menjadi nafsu duniawi yang tidak terkendali, dan semua itu berlanjut hingga sekarang tanpa mampu mereka hentikan.

Jika saja Hinata mampu menganggap hubungan mereka hanyalah sekedar partner _seks_ semata, tentu semua akan berjalan lebih mudah. Semua akan berjalan jauh lebih baik jika ia tidak mempedulikan semua itu dan menghiraukan apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. Namun ironisnya, ia peduli. Ia sangat mempedulikan semua itu.

Hinata mencintai Naruto. Ia sangat mencintai laki-laki itu.

Sejak kecil, Hinata selalu memperhatikan Naruto yang selalu tersenyum ceria dan tidak pernah menyerah dalam hal apapun. Ia begitu mengagumi dan sangat menyukai sosok bagai mentari itu, dan ia sangat senang ketika akhirnya mereka bisa menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat. Naruto selalu ada ketika ia bahagia, sedih, bahkan ketika dia berada di titik terendah dalam kehidupannya sekalipun. Sebaliknya, ia pun berusaha untuk menjaga senyum yang amat ia sukai itu agar tetap selalu ada di wajah Naruto. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk memahami seseorang. Perasaaan itu pun semakin bertumbuh dalam hati sang putri sulung Hyuuga. hingga tanpa dapat ia cegah, perasaan itu sampai pada puncaknya.

Cinta.

Cinta… Mungkin itulah awal mula semua kegilaan ini dimulai tiga tahun yang lalu. Malam itu, ketika Naruto datang di hadapannya dengan tubuh basah kuyup dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya, membuat Hinata tidak mampu lagi menahan rasa kekhawatirannya dan segera menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sepi. Melihat kesedihan yang di sepasang mata _sapphire _itu karena kematian sang ayah –Namikaze Minato-, membuat Hinata seakan lupa diri. Sebuah pelukan erat pada awalnya berlanjut dengan ciuman di bibir Naruto. Naruto yang awalnya amat terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata pun akhirnya tidak dapat menolak. Entah apa yang menguasai pikirannya saat itu, hingga mereka berakhir di ranjang dan saling bercumbu dengan penuh hasrat.

Masih ia ingat dengan jelas saat-saat itu. Saat Naruto menghujani seluruh tubuh telanjangnya dengan bibir dan lidahnya, menjilat, mengiggit, dan menandai tubuhnya dengan tanda kepemilikannya. Bagaimana tubuhnya terasa terkoyak namun nikmat di saat yang bersamaan ketika Naruto menerobos pertahanan akhirnya, mengakhiri keperawanannya, dan bergerak liar di dalam tubuhnya. Namun ia bahagia. Ia sangat bahagia hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis sepanjang malam itu.

Saat itu seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan bagi Hinata.

Tapi kenyataan tidaklah sesempurna dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

Sejak malam itu, hubungan mereka tidak banyak berubah. Kecuali satu hal, mereka telah terjerat dalam hubungan seksual yang sangat asing. Setiap malam jika mereka saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing, mereka akan menghabiskan malam di ranjang dengan saling bergumul dan melakukan _seks_, dan semua itu berlanjut hingga malam ini.

Namun ketika berada di lingkungan luar, di luar privasi mereka, mereka bertingkah layaknya sahabat yang normal. Mereka tidak pernah bergandengan tangan, tidak pernah berkencan berdua, tidak pernah berciuman, tidak pernah sekalipun membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan mereka, dan tentu tidak pernah ada kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Tidak sama sekali.

Semua hanya tentang _seks_ belaka.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata telah membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Sang putri sulung Hyuuga kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya seorang diri. Dan ia tahu, Naruto tidak akan pernah peduli dengan dirinya yang seperti ini, sama seperti Naruto tidak mempedulikan hubungan mereka selama ini.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N: Just two shoot fic NaruHina… Review pliss minna?


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Paper Plane

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Paper Plane© Akari Yuka

Rating: M for Save

Genre: Romence, Drama

Pairing: Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto(18 tahun), Hyuuga Hinata (18 tahun)

Warning: AU, Typo, Misstypo, OOC, DLDR!

.

.

.

Kegiatan sekolah hari itu berjalan seperti biasa bagi penghuni Konohagakuen. Hinata merapikan buku-buku dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas berwarna lavernder miliknya. Ia baru saja hendak beranjak pergi sebelum suara Naruto terdengar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata membalikkan badannya, desiran lembut di dadanya kembali muncul manakala ia melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Susah payah ia menekan perasaan itu dan memasang wajah seperti biasanya. "A-Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan menyengir. "Begini Hinata… Kau tahu kan kalau aku mendapat nilai terendah saat ujian Kimia? Gara-gara itu aku harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan. Jadi kupikir… Apa kau mau mengajariku rumus-rumus kimia yang menyebalkan itu?"

Hinata mengernyit. "E-Ehh? Kenapa aku? Bukankah masih ada Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Sakura-san yang jauh lebih pintar dalam kimia? Me-Mereka nyaris mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ujian waktu itu kan?"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. "_Mou_… Aku tidak mau diajari oleh orang-orang yang membosankan dan menyebalkan seperti Shikamaru dan Sasuke! Aku juga tidak mau terkena pukulan Sakura kalau ia mengajariku. Aku cuma ingin kau yang mengajariku, bukan yang lain! Hanya kau yang kuharapkan Hinataaa~ Kau mau kan? Mau yah? Ayolah kumohon Hinataa~"

Jantung Hinata kembali berdetak kencang.

Siapa dirinya hingga mampu menolak permintaan Naruto? Ia tidak akan pernah mau dan tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Bahkan seberat atau sekonyol apapun permintaan itu, ia tidak akan pernah berhasil menolak permintaan Naruto. Karena Naruto… Karena Narutolah yang memintanya… Ia akan memberikan apapun yang diminta Naruto dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

Menghela nafas panjang, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu Naruto."

Senyum lebar terukir di wajah Naruto, dan tanpa basa-basi, ia menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya yang erat sambil tertawa senang. "Hahaha, terima kasih Hinata! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum tipis dan mengiggit bibirnya, sementara jantungnya terus berpacu dalam rongga dadanya. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa semakin memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memerah dengan sempurna sekarang, namun ia berharap semoga Naruto tidak menyadari semua perubahan di tubuhnya ini.

Tidak lama Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar sekali lagi kepada Hinata yang kini menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto menepuk pundaknya dan berkata akan menemuinya lusa di rumahnya sebelum Naruto pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu menuju pintu keluar kelas sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengiyakan semua keinginan Naruto.

"_Kenapa… Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata merenung sambil melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang jalan menuju pintu gerbang Konohagakuen. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari sepasang mata _amethyst_ miliknya. _"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa kau seolah selalu memberi harapan kosong padaku?"_

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya mengingat senyuman yang selalu Naruto tunjukkan padanya.

"_Apa arti keberadaan diriku untukmu sebenarnya… Naruto-kun?" _

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Iruka-sensei membagi mereka dalam kelompok untuk kegiatan praktek biologi. Hinata memandangi teman-temannya dengan berbagai aksi yang terkadang membuatnya tersenyum geli. Tampak Kiba dan Shion yang sibuk menarik Shino untuk berhenti melihat serangga yang ada di tangannya, Chouji dan Ino yang berusaha membangunkan Shikamaru yang tertidur, dan Sasuke dan Sai yang terlihat serius meneliti daun melalui miskroskop. Namun senyumnya lenyap saat melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersama dengan Haruno Sakura, bahkan sesekali Naruto tampak menganggu Sakura yang malah membuat tawa Namikaze muda itu semakin lebar. Sakura sendiri terlihat kesal, namum entah kenapa pada akhirnya ia ikut tertawa bersama Naruto. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia saat itu.

Wajah bahagia yang bahkan tidak pernah Naruto tunjukkan setiap kali bersama dengan dirinya, dan kini ia memberikan ekspresi itu pada Sakura tanpa syarat.

Semua terlihat begitu lambat di penglihatan Hinata, membuatnya hanya mampu menahan nafas. Sesaat tubuhnya seakan kehilangan fungsinya, hanya rasa sakit yang sangat di dadanya yang mampu ia rasakan. Seakan masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang paling dalam, Hinata memandang kosong ke arah Naruto yang mendadak mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya dan menghampirinya.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh pipi seputih salju itu dengan jari-jarinya, namun Hinata segera menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar, membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hi-Hinata?"

Sadar akan perbuatannya, Hinata segera menundukkan wajahnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa… Ma-Maafkan aku Naruto-kun… A-Aku tidak sengaja…"

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Hinata."

"A-Aku baik-baik saja… Sungguh…"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Jika sudah seperti ini ia hanya bisa menuruti Hinata. "Baiklah kalau kau berkata seperti itu. Oh ya, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa belajar bersama denganmu besok. Bisakah kita menundanya ke hari lain?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, tampak kekecawaan tersirat di mata Hinata meskipun Naruto tidak menyadarinya. "Ke-kenapa?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan menyengir, "Kau tahu kan Kakashi _sensei_ akan berulang tahun besok? Aku dan Sakura-chan merencanakan pesta kejutan untuknya. Jadi besok aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu. Aku juga sudah terlanjur janji akan pergi dengan orang lain. Tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata?"

'_Jadi kau mengesampingkan janji yang kita buat terlebih dahulu dan membuat janji dengan orang lain dengan seeenaknya, begitu?'_

Ingin sekali Hinata mengatakan hal itu, mengatakan pada Naruto untuk tidak pergi dan tetap bersama dengannya, hanya dengannya, karena ia mencintai Naruto. Ia tidak mau Naruto pergi bersama dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi ia sadar, ia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk itu. Ia tidak berhak mengutarakan semua keinginan egoisnya itu, karena ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Naruto. Keberadaannya sama sekali tidak berarti bagi Naruto. Ia hanyalah seorang perempuan yang tidak bisa menolak keinginan Naruto, meskipun pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kata-kata penolakan.

Dan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ba-Baiklah… Ti-Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun…"

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih Hinata… Kau benar-benar bisa kuandalkan!"

Esok harinya, Hinata menopang dagunya dengan malas di kursinya. Sekali-kali ia memandang kea rah jendela, memandang langit biru yang selalu mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Ah, bahkan baginya biru di mata Naruto jauh lebih indah dibanding biru di langit yang dilihatnya ini.

"Hinata, apa kau melihat Naruto? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat bocak berisik itu. Apa dia membolos pelajaran terakhir ya?" tanya Kiba yang mendadak sudah berada di samping meja Hinata dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Hinata menggeleng lemah, mencoba menutupi sakit yang tengah dirasanya dengan senyuman. "Aku tidak tahu, Kiba."

"Aahh, kalau tidak salah aku tadi melihat Naruto bersama dengan Sakura keluar dari pintu gerbang. Kelihatannya mereka bolos bersama-sama." timpal Ino yang duduk di belakang meja Hinata.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Hinata tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar Naruto bersama dengan Sakura.

Tiga tahun.

Tiga tahun ia merasa putus asa akan cintanya pada Naruto. Meski ia dapat meng_klaim_ tubuh Naruto adalah miliknya, meskipun mereka sudah sering melakukan _seks_ dan bersetubuh layaknya suami-istri, namun ia masih belum mendapat apa yang sangat ia inginkan dari laki-laki itu.

Cinta dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Hinata mendengus dan menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya, namun bayangan Naruto yang bersama dengan orang lain, tersenyum bahagia bersama dengan Sakura, membuatnya tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan tanpa seorang pun yang tahu, Hinata menangis dalam diam.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa ia harus merasakan rasa yang paling menyakitkan ini hanya karena seorang Namikaze Naruto?

Ia menyadari ia sudah sangat menyukai Naruto semenjak pertama kali ia melihat laki-laki itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan kini, Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya, orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, cinta sejati seumur hidupnya. Semakin lama perasaan itu justru membawanya ke dalam kegilaan akan cintanya pada Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tidak pernah mengetahuinya…

Dan Naruto tidak pernah mencintainya.

"_Naruto-kun."_ Ia terisak, memanggil nama laki-laki itu berulang-ulang. "_Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…"_

Setiap malam mereka bercinta, setiap sentuhan, setiap ciuman, dan setiap senyuman lembut yang Naruto berikan untuknya, membuat dada Hinata bergetar dengan cinta. Perasaan cintanya untuk Naruto semakin memuncak seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, semakin dalam, hingga mencapai titik kegilaan di mana ia tidak dapat hidup di dunia ini tanpa Naruto di sisinya. Hinata menyukai senyuman Naruto, sepasang mata _sapphire_ miliknya, caranya dalam bergerak, tingkah konyolnya ketika makan, tingkahnya yang kadang terlihat kekanak-kanakan, suaranya… suaranya yang indah… Semuanya. Semua yang ada pada diri Naruto, Hinata sangat menyukainya.

Namun kini ada Haruno Sakura, gadis pertama yang disukai oleh Naruto sejak pertama mereka masuk ke Konohagakuen. Ia sangat mengetahui Naruto memperhatikan Sakura lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Melihat bagaimana Naruto yang bersemu merah setiap kali bertemu dengan Sakura dan tingkahnya yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Sakura, membuat Hinata sadar siapa sebenarnya yang ada di hati Namikaze muda itu.

Mengingat itu membuat Hinata tertawa pedih. Kenapa ia baru menyadari semua ini sekarang?

Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik, cerdas, berani, tegas, dan kuat. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang lebih terkesan pemalu dan lebih senang berdiam diri dibanding berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Bersama dengan Sakura akan tentu membuat Naruto bahagia. Dan ketika Sakura membalas perasaan Naruto, mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi. Sepuluh tahun kemudian mereka akan menikah dan mempunyai anak, menjadi keluarga kecil yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan tanpa adanya kehadiran Hinata di antara mereka.

Ia akan kembali ditinggal sendirian di dunia ini… Kesepian tanpa ada seorangpun di sisinya.

Air mata turun melalui kedua pipi Hinata tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia seharusnya memikirkan hal ini dari awal. Ia tidak bisa egois. Meski ia sangat membutuhkan Naruto, tapi kebahagiaan Naruto adalah hal yang paling diinginkan olehnya di dunia ini.

Apapun akan diberikannya untuk Naruto… Meskipun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri…

.

.

.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Hinata?"

Nada itu terdengar begitu tajam dan menusuk, membuat tubuh Hinata gemetaran. Tapi tidak, ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang juga. Ia harus bisa melakukannya.

"Ka-kau tidak usah datang lagi ke rumahku Naruto-kun… Dan mulai sekarang anggaplah kita tidak pernah saling mengenal satu sama lain… Te-Terima kasih untuk semuanya Naruto-kun…"

"HINA-"

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto yang mengenggam kuat pergelangan tangannya, berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk yang terakhir kali pada laki-laki yang paling dicintainya itu. "Kumohon lepaskanlah aku Naruto-kun… Kau akan lebih bahagia tanpa adanya aku di sisimu…"

Hinata segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mengunci pintunya, tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang mengedor bahkan memukul pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga diiringi seruan untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Buka pintunya Hinata! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu! Buka pintunya Hinata! HINATA! HINATAAA!"

Tubuh lemah Hinata merosot di depan pintu. Sesungguhnya saat ini ia tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menulikan telinganya dan menahan diri untuk tidak membuka pintu itu lagi. Karena jika ia membuka pintu itu, ia tidak yakin mampu mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak kembali memeluk tubuh itu, menciumnya, dan menahannya untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa jika ia yang harus menangis sepanjang malam. Tidak apa-apa jika ia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi. Tidak apa-apa jika ia harus kehilangan salah satu nafas hidupnya…. Asalkan ia bisa melihat Naruto bahagia…

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah itu, Naruto tidak pernah lagi mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Naruto juga tidak pernah lagi datang ke apartemennya dan mengedor pintu untuk menuntut penjelasan. Naruto juga tampak tidak peduli setiap kali Hinata menghindar darinya. Semua itu membuat Hinata lega, namun juga sedih. Tapi ia tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi kesedihan dan sakit di hatinya.

Malam yang ke sepuluh sejak saat itu, Hinata kembali ke apartemennya setelah waktu menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam. Ia baru saja pulang dari kerja sambilannya yang sebenarnya ia lakukan untuk pengalihan pikirannya akan Naruto. Namun ia terkejut ketika melihat lampu apartemennya yang menyala dan pintu yang tidak terkunci. Segera saja ia menerobos masuk dan sekali lagi ia terkejut dengan hebatnya saat melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk di kursinya dan kini berjalan menghampirinya. "Selamat datang, Hinata. Malam sekali kau pulang hari ini…"

Hinata terkesiap, ia nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri, namun entah kenapa ia masih bisa menguasai diri. "Na-Naru… Ka-Kau… Ba-Bagaimana…"

"Ya, ini aku." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kurasa kau tidak lupa kalau aku tahu dimana kau biasanya menyembunyikan kunci duplikat apartemenmu. Atau kau memang lupa karena terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak penting?"

Hinata mundur selangkah demi selangkah, Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang hendak kabur lagi darinya, tanpa basa basi segera mencengkram pundak Hinata. "Jangan lari lagi dariku, Hinata. Kumohon… Kita harus bicara."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto. "Ti-Tidak! Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan…"

"Jangan bohong, Hinata. Aku mengenalmu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Kau tidak usah takut, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya tidak mengerti… Kenapa kau memutuskan seakan kita adalah orang asing yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain? Dan kenapa… Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi apartemenmu lagi? Aku… Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Hinata…"

Mendadak Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto tepat di sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu. Ia lelah, sungguh sangat lelah dengan semua ini. "A-apa kau masih membutuhkan penjelasan dariku Naruto-kun? Semua ini salah! Hubungan kita selama ini… Semuanya salah! Kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan kegilaan ini hanya untuk _seks_ semata! Kau tahu… Tidak seharusnya kita menjalin hubungan seperti ini… Tidak seharusnya kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu itu terjadi… Hubungan ini salah! Kesalahan yang paling besar dalam hidupku!"

'_Semua ini salah… Kau tidak mencintaiku, dan aku memanfaatkanmu karena keegoisanku. Kau tidak mencintaiku… Dan itu sangat menyakitkan untukku… Kau pasti akan lebih berbahagia bersama dengan Sakura, orang yang memang kau sukai…"_ Hinata mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk mata. Namun ia tahu, ia harus merelakan Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin mengekang Naruto karena keegoisannya. Naruto harus bahagia… bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai… Bukan dengannya yang hanya sekedar _seks friend_ belaka.

"Kesalahan?" Telinga Hinata menangkap suara Naruto yang penuh kekecewaan, membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat pancaran kesedihan yang nyata terlihat di sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu.

"Jadi seperti itu hubungan kita untukmu? Kesalahan… Apa kau benar-benar membenciku sehingga kau berpikir seperti itu, Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak. Membenci Naruto? ulangnya tidak percaya. Dirinya membenci Naruto, orang yang paling ia cintai selama sepuluh tahun? Orang yang telah menjadi tujuan hidupnya selama ini? Apa dia bercanda?

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu, Naruto-kun," balasnya. Entah kemana hilangnya sifat gugupnya, kini hanya suara bernada rendah yang dapat didengar oleh Naruto. "Kau tidak pernah tahu… Seberapa pentingnya dirimu untukku! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu, bukan hanya dalam _seks_ belaka. Tapi aku sadar, aku sadar kalau aku sudah tidak mempunyai harapan untuk bisa mendapatkan hatimu, cintamu, bukan hanya tubuhmu. Setiap malam selesai kita bercinta aku selalu terbangun, memastikan apakah kau tetap berada di di situ –di sampingku-, karena aku selalu takut suatu saat kau akan bosan denganku dan mencari wanita lain, dan meninggalkan aku sendirian! Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku setiap kali pemikiran itu muncul di kepalaku!?"

Tangis Hinata meledak. Air mata membasahi kedua pipinya. Isakan tangis yang memilukan pun meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku gila! Gila akan perasaan cintaku untukmu! Aku gila karena mengharapkan cintamu! Setiap kali kita bercinta, kau selalu tersenyum dan menyentuhku dengan lembut! Kau bertingkah seakan aku masih mempunyai harapan untuk mendapatkan cintamu! Tapi saat aku melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia bersama dengan Sakura… Aku sadar aku sudah tidak mempunyai harapan sedikitpun. Kau menyukai Sakura… Dan aku… Hanya ingin kau bahagia… Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menyerah…"

Namun Naruto malah mengernyit dan menyipitkan matanya, memperlihat kesan kebingungan di dalamnya. "Sakura?" gumamnya bingung. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Memangnya apa hubungan semua ini dengan Sakura?"

Hinata kembali tergagap. "Bu-Bukankah kau menyukai Sakura… Kau… Kau selalu tertawa bahagia saat bersamanya… Dan bu-bukannya kalian membolos bersama kamis lalu? Ka-Kalian tidak berkencan?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan. "Kami tidak berkencan. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kami ingin membuat acara kejutan untuk ulang tahun Kakashi sensei? Aku hanya menemani Sakura belanja dan membeli hadiah, itu saja."

Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu jujur, membuat Hinata meneguk ludah. Benar juga, bukankah Naruto sudah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya? Ternyata dia salah sangka? Ini sungguh memalukan!

"O-Oh begitu…" Muka Hinata kini semakin memerah. "Ma-Maafkan aku… Aku salah…" gumamnya gugup sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha kabur dari laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Namun baru satu langkah ia berjalan, Naruto terlebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkram pundak Hinata, tidak keras namun cukup kuat.

"Jangan pergi Hinata, kita belum selesai bicara," gumamnya dan menatap Hinata tepat di matanya, membuat wajah Hinata memerah dengan sempurna sekarang. "Kau… Apa benar semua yang kau katakan tadi? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap wajah yang dicintainya itu, namun Naruto tidak membiarkannya. Jari-jari tangannya mengangkat dagu Hinata, memaksa Hinata untuk kembali menatapnya. "Jawab aku, Hinata…"

"I-Iya." Akhirnya Hinata mengaku, percuma saja ia menyangkalnya lagi. Ia mendesah dalam-dalam. "A-Aku mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku Naruto-kun… Ta-Tapi sungguh… Aku rela jika kau menyukai Sakura. A-Aku hanya ingin bersamamu… melihat wajahmu, senyumanmu, kebahagiaanmu, itu saja… I-Izinkan aku tetap menjadi sahabatmu… A-Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi… Ki-Kita juga tidak perlu saling mengunjungi lagi… Karena itu…"

Ucapan Hinata terputus saat mendengar tawa renyah namun lembut yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Tawa yang terdengar indah di pendengaran Hinata, membuat Hinata semakin kikuk dan salah tingkah namun juga menimbulkan kebingungan di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan berpikir seperti itu, Hinata." Naruto menarik Hinata semakin dekat padanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul wanita itu, membuat Hinata terpekik pelan.

"Apa kau berpikir aku tidak merasakan apapun dari hubungan kita yang gila ini? Apa kau berpikir aku akan semudah itu meniduri seorang perempuan hanya untuk pelampiasan semata? Apa menurutmu aku sama dengan laki-laki brengsek di luar sana yang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu dan _seks_ semata? Tidak Hinata. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu." Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata, namun cukup jelas didengar olehnya, membuat Hinata terbelalak dengan jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat.

"Na-Naru…"

"Dan apa kau tahu aku belajar keras agar bisa masuk kelas unggulan yang sama denganmu? Dan soal mengajari kimia… Kau pikir apa alasanku sebenarnya memilihmu untuk menjadi pengajarku? Hanya satu alasanku, dan itu adalah kau, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ta-Tapi…" Hinata meremas dada Naruto, terselip rasa keraguan yang sangat dari mimik wajahnya. Bagaimana kalau ia salah? Bagaimana kalau Naruto hanya mempermainkannya? Memberinya harapan yang tinggi namun suatu saat akan dihempaskan begitu saja. "Ka-Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun… Kau juga… Kau juga tampak sangat bahagia bersama Sakura…"

"Begitu juga dengan dirimu." potong Naruto cepat. "Baiklah, aku akui aku memang sempat tertarik pada Sakura, namun perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas itu, tidak lebih. Aku sadar aku menyukainya sebagai seorang perempuan, tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi kau… Kau yang selalu ada di sampingku saat aku senang atau sedih… Kau… Perempuan satu-satunya yang mampu melebihan kelebihanku saat semua orang merendahkanku… Saat aku akhirnya menyadari arti keberadaanmu untukku, perasaanku padamu semakin bertambah. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku juga takut… Sama seperti dirimu… Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan ketegasan dalam hubungan kita…"

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar merasa berdosa saat mengambil keperawananmu tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi mungkin karena aku sudah gila, sama sepertimu… Aku berpikir jika hanya dengan _seks_ aku bisa mengikatmu, aku tidak keberatan sekalipun aku akan menjadi pria paling brengsek dan berdosa di dunia ini. Tapi kau… Kau hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun selama tiga tahun ini… Kau membuatku menjadi bingung dan akhirnya hanya mampu melakukan _seks_ denganmu, setidaknya dengan itu… Aku sudah merasa bahagia karena bisa memilikimu, meskipun hanya tubuhmu. Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya… Itu karena aku takut… Aku takut kau akan menjauhiku kalau aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu… Aku sudah kehilangan ibu karena melahirkanku dan ayahku… Kalau kau meninggalkan aku juga… Maka aku-"

"T-Tidak…" balas Hinata tiba-tiba dan melingkarkan tangannya di punggung tegap pemuda itu. "A-Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu… Ja-Jangan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan itu lagi…"

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata lebih erat, menghirup aroma Hinata yang sangat disukainya. "Ternyata kita berdua sama-sama bodoh ya," bisiknya, namun satu kalimat berikutnya mampu menghapus semua kekhawatiran Hinata selama ini. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Tubuh Hinata menegang. "Na-Naruto-kun…" bisiknya, dapat dirasanya seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. "Oh Tuhan… Katakan sekali lagi, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto tertawa kecil dan mencium puncak kepala Hinata. Ciumannya lalu turun ke kening Hinata, kedua pipi Hinata, hidung, dan berhenti di bibir mungil Hinata yang diciumnya penuh kelembutan. "Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya lagi, membuat Hinata tersenyum bahagia di dada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu."

Keesokan harinya, langit dan matahari- Seluruh dunia tidak pernah terlihat sangat indah- untuk Hinata dan Naruto.

.

.

.

**END**

A/N:Terima kasih untuk semua yang baca, review, follow, dan fave untuk fict ini. Maaf belum bisa membalas satu-satu, dan maaf jika endingnya tidak memuaskan. Sungguh saya sangat menghargai semua atensi kalian dalam fict ini! Hontouni Arigatou!

Review pliss?


End file.
